


fallacies & deconstructionism

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Red Herrings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "For exhibitionism: Ned sees Nancy out and about with her new beau and gets down, so Deirdre swoops in and decides to use the situation to gain something. Under the guise of getting Nancy's attention and making her jealous for Ned's sake, she proposes they have some loud public sex. Possibly in a changing booth if all this goes down in a mall?"





	

"Nedrew, this is _prom_ we are talking about!"

Ned sighed, rolling his eyes as he let himself slump back in his chair at Scoop, his Moon Chunk ice cream looking less appetizing by the second.

"Just because she's going with that Hardly-a-boy doesn't mean you can't make her regret it! Make her jealous! And if you make her jealous enough, you'll even stand the chance of her changing her mind and taking you instead of him! Besides, he's not even going to _be here_ for the vast majority of the time leading up to prom. Sure, he might be here _now_ , but that's where you come in and start working your magic! _She's_ tied down, so the second that you start looking more desirable and delicious-- as usual, I might add-- you'll quickly come to be the thing she can't have… and so the thing she wants most. Trust me. I'd know."

Doing more stirring with his spoon than actual eating, Ned bit back the urge to roll his eyes at Deirdre's harebrained idea. Okay, so he had to admit that there seemed to be some merit to the idea. And with very little to lose…

"So… what, I just ask… I don't know, Bess or George out on a date? They're Nancy's best friends. They'd never agree."

"Neddie! Nancy & co. are not the only women in the world! Wake up and notice what's sitting right in front of you! Something you're _apparently_ very, very bad at, seeing as you seem to think that George would turn you down out of loyalty and not out of lesbianism."

"You know what-- never mind that, why are you being so nice to me, anyway? I thought you'd be throwing a party over the fact that I'm single and Nancy is seeing someone."

"Nedbert! Caring about _you_ means I am also contractually obligated to care about your happiness and feelings. So yes, do I wish you were just magically over her already? _Absolutely_. But I _also_ just so happen to realize that that's an unrealistic expectation for me to hold, because I am an _extremely_ reasonable person."

"Wow… that's… really nice of you. Uh. Thanks?"

"Don't mention it." Cocking her head at him, she gave him a sickeningly sweet smile, one he couldn't be entirely certain was actually genuine. "Anyway, I try. Just don't get used to it. I can't have you _expecting_ this sort of behavior from me all the time, cause it's not happening."

"Uh, right. So… what happens now? Who am I asking out?"

'Ugh! Nedmund, you can be _so_ thick sometimes! _Me_ , of course! Which means that I still need to get a dress to prom, something that works out well for both of us, as my sources tell me that Drewster & co. are currently at the mall, doing just that."

"... you have _sources_ that keep you updated as to Nancy's whereabouts?"

"You forget who you're talking to. _Of course_ I do. Now come on. _We're_ going to the mall."

 

&

 

"Okay, so since we both know that I have a _cool_ skin tone, we should steer clear of muted colors… I was thinking maybe a deep emerald green gown? Nothing tea length…"

"Wait, Deirdre, I'm not _really_ taking you to prom, am I?"

" _Nedwald_ ! Would you play along already?! How unconvincing do you want to be in front of the girl you're trying to get back-- who never appreciates you, I might add? No. I won't hear it. If you want to make her jealous, you're going to have to make it look at least _a little_ convincing."

Taking his hand, she interlaced their fingers together with a bright smile. "See? _Much_ better."

"If you say so..."

"Look! There are Nancy and her friends now! She's even got her new boytoy in tow!"

Ned's reaction was almost instantaneous-- the way he stiffened at the sight of them, the way his eyes widened, the way his hand seemed to be itching to escape Deirdre's, who promptly narrowed her eyes accusingly at him. "Do you want her _back_ or _not_ , Nedric?!"

"I-- no, no, I do."

"Good! I'm glad we got to clear that up! Now come on-- there are a lot of dresses in this store, and only so many hours in a day. Gotta start somewhere."

 

&

 

"I'm… really not so sure about this, Deirdre."

His gaze was invariably drawn down the hallway where, just two stalls over, it was Nancy and Bess trying on prom dresses, George, Frank, and Joe all waiting outside to critique. Nancy knew he was here. Of course she'd caught on. Deirdre wasn't exactly known for her outstanding subtlety. And yet…

And yet she simply didn't seem to care.

So when Deirdre finally just tugged on his arm to pull him into her changing booth, he didn't find himself resisting even remotely to the degree he would have under normal circumstances, his stomach lurching as he watched her shut and lock the door.

"And are you… sure this is legal, Deirdre?"

"Of _course_ it's legal, Nedison. We're just standing here! Now, if I started touching you… that would be a different story."

Pushing him up against the partition between changing booths, Deirdre slowly let her hand run up and down the front of his crotch.

"Uh… you know, Deirdre... she… didn't exactly see me come in here..."

"Mmmmno, but her friends did… and there are other ways to make her realize exactly what she's missing out on."

Glancing down at his crotch where Deirdre's hand seems to still be lingering, Ned swallowed hard as she slowly pulled back to tug her sweater over her head. She… wouldn't really… _would_ she?

"Let me guess," she started slowly, reaching behind her to undo her bra, letting her breasts swing free as Ned's eyes widened, his mouth momentarily running dry. "You two never had sex."

With her sweater and bra both on the floor, her attention was now turned to her jeans, small fingers deftly working to get them open with a surprising amount of speed and dexterity, Ned unable to help but wonder what else she could do with those hands.

"... no."

"Good."

"Uh… not sure how that's good." Of course, he wasn't all too capable of thinking anymore as it stood, Ned swallowing hard as he watched her jeans come off alongside her shoes and socks, Deirdre left in nothing but her panties. All of the blood in his brain seemed to be relocating fairly rapidly as he fought to resist looking at her almost entirely naked form and lost miserably.

Oh-- no. There went her panties. Her naked form, then. Fantastic.

"Oh, Neduardo! Must I explain everything?! She's going to get to _hear_ what she missed out on today."

"Uh." He licked his lips, struggling to look anywhere but her breasts, the beautifully _bare_ space between her legs, _just_ peeking out… "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Your body seems to be disagreeing with you..." Her voice had an almost sing-song-esque quality to it as she let one lone digit run down his front to his crotch where his rather obvious boner was more than making itself known. Okay. So. That was kind of hard to disagree with, and when Deirdre smiled and undid his belt before turning her attention to his zipper and the button, he didn't stop her.

Couldn't. Wouldn't have dared.

His heart was pounding in what he was fairly certain had to be his throat, because he could practically _feel_ his heartbeat, his breathing a good bit harder as he watched her bend over-- sweet Jesus-- to help him get out of his pants, shimmying the fabric down his thighs before smiling up at him downright coyly and doing the same with his briefs to let his cock spring free from his waistband.

"... oh god."

"Mmmhmmm… that's right, Nedward. You're about to be in for one _hell_ of a ride."

Moving to get down on her knees, she took him into her mouth easily, her tongue circling his head for a long moment before she just slid down the length of his cock, taking him deep into her throat, Ned momentarily convinced that he was about to come right then and there.

Grabbing for one of the clothes-hooks for something-- _anything_ \-- to hold onto, Ned groaned, his hips jerking forward as-- he could have sworn-- Deirdre _smiled_ around his cock.

Pulling back and off of him, she licked her lips, grinning brightly.

"No gag reflex… bet that wasn't something that Miss _Drew_ had..."

Ned just stared at her-- for long enough, it would seem, that Deirdre's eyes slowly widened as she blinked at him.

"You're _kidding_."

"What?"

"You two didn't even-- she never even gave you head?!"

"Uh… no?"

"Okay. We are putting a stop to this right here, right now." Shoving her clothes off of the small stool in the corner of the room, she moved to sit, nodding to the space between her legs. "Go ahead. I'll wait."

"Wait… you don't really expect me to--"

"Uh-huh. Get down here."

She waited only for him to get on his knees before she tangled her fingers in his hair, spread her legs wide, and pressed his face between her legs, her cunt arching _up_ in a desperate effort to get him to do this right, to guide him somehow.

"Like-- yeah, like that-- fuck me with your tongue-- _oh_ \--"

He had decided not to do that, after all, instead focusing on her clit. What an extraordinarily good boy-- already Deirdre's head was falling back with a low moan, her hand insistently trying to press him ever-closer to her cunt.

"F-finger me--"

Feeling him shift to accommodate her request, Deirdre felt him press his forefinger inside of her, only for her to complain with a loud whine. "T-two-- not just one-- f- _fuck_ \--"

 _That_ was more like it, Deirdre's eyes rolling back as she kept him close. " _Fuck_ fuckfuckfuckfuck--"

Her words were quiet, barely above a hushed whisper, but over the smacking sound from his mouth, they might as well have been deafeningly loud, Deirdre's fingernails digging into the side of the cushion beneath her as she felt herself come, her cunt clenching around his digits, lips parted, mouth open in a wide ' _o_ ' even as not a single noise seemed to come forth from her throat through the intensity of her orgasm, her hips nevertheless belying her silence in their desperate rocking up and down against his tongue, begging for more, deeper penetration--

Suddenly pushing him away, she gestured for him to get up, just taking his cock into her mouth to return the favor-- but properly this time, her tongue flicking against his head before she sank deep down his length once more, starting herself off on a rhythmic, steady bobbing motion, lips puckered around his cock as she let her fingernails dig into his ass. Slower, faster, deeper, shallower-- the key here was variety, Deirdre looking up to meet his gaze, something Ned promptly returned with a groan, his hand running into his hair as he reached out to let the wall help balance him, as though without it he'd just collapse from what she was doing. A good sign.

Cupping his balls, she kept going, continuing just until she felt them start to tighten before pulling back and off him, turning to plant her knees firmly on the chair, ass up, the view one she knew had to be undeniably inviting.

Glancing back at him, Deirdre licked her lips, offering him a smile.

"Go ahead, big boy. _Fuck_ me."

The sight of his hand on his cock, stroking, was dizzying, and for a moment Deirdre felt herself get wetter from that alone-- but then he actually started pressing inside of her, and she knew nothing else could possibly compare to that fullness, the knowledge that it was _Ned Nickerson_ that was doing this to her while Nancy Fucking Drew was just two changing booths over, able to hear them perfectly well through these pathetically flimsy partitions.

"O-oh-- g- _god_ \--"

"Sh-shouldn't we try to stay quiet--"

His breathing was shallow enough through his thrusts that she knew she was doing something right, Deirdre grinning to herself as she reached behind her to place one of his hands on her breast to knead before letting her own fingers turn their attention to her clit.

"Not if you actually want to make your ex-girlfriend jealous, no--"

"F-fuck--"

"You have no idea how good you feel, Ned--"

"Think-- the feeling might be mutual--"

She couldn't deny the grin coloring her features as she bit down on her bottom lip, moaning sharply as she let her head fall back. The way her fingers were practically flying over her clit right now-- she was close.

"N-Ned-- oh _fuck_ , Ned--!"

"H-holy-- crap--"

"Close-- so I'm gonna want you to come when I do, you go that--?"

"Y-yeah--"

"Good," she moaned, barely getting the words out before her fingers drove her over the edge with a gasp, her eyes rolling back as she reveled in the feeling of getting to come around Ned's cock, her walls clenching, _hard_ , as she let her orgasm course through her.

Sure enough-- as expected, really-- Ned made it only two, three more thrusts before she could feel him empty himself deep inside of her, his cock pulsing hard enough that she could feel every last bit of it.

"Oh _fuck_ , Ned--"

He was still breathing hard by the time he finished finally coming, pulling out of her with a gasp.

"A-and you just-- do this all the time?"

"You think they heard all of that?" Looking back at him, Deirdre blinked. "What? No, of course not. Just with myself. Me and my B.O.B."

"B.O.B.?"

"Battery-operated boyfriend, of course."

Straightening, Deirdre smiled at the feeling of Ned's come slowly running down the inside of her thigh. She… wouldn't clean that up until later tonight. Definitely not. Instead, she stuffed her panties into her handbag and pulled her bra back on with a smile.

" _What_?"

Ned had paled considerably at the realization of what had just happened here, Deirdre pulling on her jeans and sweater with a shrug. "What? There's no need to look so _shocked_ , Nedgar. It's not a big deal." Turning her attention back to the dress they'd brought into the changing room, she grinned. "I should get this one, right?" You'll just have to make sure to match. Maybe with a tie of the same color?"

"But-- I just took your virginity."

"And I just took yours," she grinned, grabbing her handbag and the dress both before unlocking the door to the booth. "Luckily for both of us, that's just a social construct and nothing more. Right, Nedstopher?"


End file.
